1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to filters, and more particularly to a low-pass filter.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, when a wireless network device operates at high power, harmonic components of high frequencies are generated due to the nonlinear properties of the active components of the device, causing electromagnetic interference (EMI).
To address this, a filter is soften used to suppress the harmonic components. Some manufacturers use a waveguide element, such as a microstrip, formed on a printed circuit board of the device.
Features of an ideal filter are signal attenuation of zero within a pass band becoming infinite within a stop band. However, most filters do not achieve or approach these ideals.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.